1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to a device for guiding and inserting dowel pins while also indicating their height.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dowel pins and cylindrical type locators are currently inserted into tooling plates by either, pressing with an arbor press or by tapping with a hammer. Dowel pins are generally made of a material that is harder than the material into which it is to be installed, this allows the dowel pin to walk or become angled as it is inserted into the plate. The hammer method is most often used to install dowel pins. When using this method it is often difficult to hold and guide the pin, while tapping. Once the pin is started there is no way to insure that the pin will be perpendicular to the plate. These same problems exist when using an arbor press. If a certain height is required of the pin, it will be required to stop inserting and measure the position of the pin several times through out the insertion until the desired height is reached. This method is inefficient and time consuming. This invention eliminates these problems.